Trading Places
by SusieBogle
Summary: Collie St. John has problems adjusting to high school. Beth wants her daughter to learn some life lessons.


As always, I don't own Moonlight or any of its characters. Just love to write about them.

Writer's Note: I tend to write as though this is the old time serials where you get to a cliffhanger or a "zinger" and stop. Then wait for the reaction from the readers. I get some of my best ideas from them as they write in to make comments about the "evilness" of Coraline and who or what should be done as punishment. Anyway, you get the drift. Hope you enjoy.

Spoiler: After Sonata, Mick and Beth discover they can have children. Elliott, 16, is hybrid human, like Beth. Colleen, 14, is hybrid vampire. Josef and Simone have a son, Charles "Spike" Kostan, 13, hybrid vampire.

Chapter One

"Mrs. St. John? This is Miss Appleton, The Beverly School Administrator. Your daughter, Colleen, is here with me. I was hoping you could come down and pick her up? We've had another incident with one of the girls and I'm afraid she's just not going to work out here. No, nothing appears to be wrong with her nor is the other girl injured, except for being in hysterics.

You know we would love to keep her here because as I explained before, she is just one of the most intelligent and inquisitive minds we've ever had, but she just doesn't seem to be able to … Yes, I know it's almost 1pm and with traffic, you won't be able to get here until almost two, still she insists you come pick her up. No, she doesn't wish to speak to you. What about Mr. St. John? Oh, that's even later. What? Although that's highly irregular, yes, I believe we could do that. What is the driver's name? And I have your verbal permission to let her go with this person? After all, it is against school policy to allow a child to go with anyone unless it's a parent or guardian. Yes, of course, Mrs. St. John. It's no problem at all. I appreciate your taking the time today. Yes, of course, I will see to this personally. Good day, Mrs. St. John."

At her office in the old Monaghan estate left to the Foundation, Beth St. John shakes her head. So much for mainstreaming. She should have known that her half-vampire daughter, Collie, would never be able to sit still and go to school. No matter how much a private school specializing in "special" students thought they could handle her, it just wasn't going to happen.

All she wanted was for Collie to get some socialization; to have fun with other girls like Beth had had. For all the early trauma of the kidnapping, her childhood through college had been wonderful, filled with laughter, friendships, horseback riding, ice skating and of course, boy talk. How was she ever to get her tomboy daughter to start bonding with other girls? The whole hybrid vampire thing was just more of an inconvenience than anything; Collie can be out in the daytime although evenings were best. Beth smiled. Just like her father. And with the new asceptic blood containers, Collie's lunch looked like any other kids' juice box. It just came with its own refrigerant sleeve and a straw. Easy enough to tell the other kids she was on a liquid only health program.

Spike Kostan, a year younger than Collie, is of course being tutored and up until this school year, they shared one. But Beth started seeing some changes in her daughter, unhealthy ones. It was just too easy for Collie to be the one in charge with poor Spike just bearing the brunt of her teasing and jokes. No, it was time for our red-head to face up to the hardest test for any teenager: High school. To go live among the humans for a while to see how the other 95% of the world lived.

How Mick had fought that. Collie was sure her mother would back down when he was so opposed but Beth didn't back down. In fact, she reminded Mick that he had grown up in the public schools just as she had and other than the vampirism, they had both turned out okay.

The clincher was when she showed Mick how Collie was treating Spike. And, being egalitarian to his soul, he was appalled at his daughter's attitude towards humans, especially the house staff. Red had grown up as the star in the family but now was acting like she owned the place. Beth knew this had happened to other celebrities. Wealth and fame had their disadvantages and it always seemed to be that without struggle, the next generation lost their way. Beth Turner would not let that happen. She would not lose her daughter.

Well, hopefully this new plan would work. Privately, Beth had talked it over with other parents. Mick thought it too drastic but eventually saw the wisdom. He even thought it might turn out to be just what could turn her around. So just as predicted, the administrator called and the plan was put into action.

"Mom. Help! This guy just picked me up. He looks like the vampire mafia. I've been kidnapped."

"Collie, calm down. Dad and I know how unhappy you've been at school and with today's call … what was it this time? Showing your fangs? Fake blood?"

"Mother! I am way beyond those childish pranks. I simply got hungry, went for a snack and although I thought I was alone in the basement, one of those insufferable groupie girls followed me. Can I help it if she doesn't like mice? Geesh, you'd think I had bit her, the noise she made screaming."

"Yes, well, Colleen. I thought we had agreed no more upsetting the students and faculty? And now you've been asked to not return. Maybe it's for the best."

"So, um, who's the new driver? And Mom, I don't recognize – are we out in the valley?"

Chapter Two

"Mom, did we get cut off? Mom? Ah, driver?" Colleen St. John realized that she was in a strange car with an even more mysterious driver who had just put up the soundproof barrier. And now her flipping cellphone had just died. Why the heck don't they make these batteries last longer than a day?

He's never going to respond. This has got to be a joke. Must be Spike. He's gonna be hiding somewhere – maybe in the trunk? But the doors are locked. I'll just have to burrow into the back and oh, what's happening? Driver, we're skidding .. oh, help!

Paramedic Jeff Holden has been summoned to the scene of a two car hit and run accident. He calls in. "The driver of the black Escalade is DOA. His chauffeur's license says he works for The Boot Camp Academy. There was apparently a passenger in the back, some blood. Looks like a female, pink schoolbag but no I.D., some kind of an empty juice drink but no signs of her. Must have broken out of the back cargo area. I'll have the police put out a bolo for her. And see if you can find out from this Academy who was in the back. We need to find her – from the blood it looks like she'll be needing medical attention ASAP."

Wondering around, dazed and confused, the young girl heads towards the sounds of a small fiesta going on at a blue tiled house a half block away. Live Mariachi music is blasting from the house, mingling with the sounds of laughter and talking. She knocks at the door. The voices are familiar although all are talking in Spanish.

"Hello, hola, anyone … help!" and she collapses as the door is opened. "Manuella, hurry. Carry her inside. She is hurt. We must call paramedicos."

"No, mamacita, we cannot. They will call the police. If her injuries are not too bad, maybe we can help."

Chapter Three

She wakes up in a strange bed, covered in colored blankets. A picture of Jesus and a crucifix are hanging up over her shoulder. A large Hispanic woman with sympathetic brown eyes is trying to spoon some broth into her mouth. "Now, now, you must eat, my little one."

"Who – where am I? Why can't I remember … anything!"

"Hush, no questions and do not try to sit up. You have a very bad head cut and I stitched you as best I can. Now you must eat and then rest again."

"No broth. Need … drink uh, what do I drink? Juice box …"Bloody Delicious" How can I remember that?"

"Manuella, go look and see if she had anything with her clothes. Maybe she's diabetic and has a special diet."

"Oh, policia are here. Quiet. We cannot be found to be hiding anyone."

"Si, Officer, this is one of my six daughters, Juanita Lopez. We call her J. Lo, he he. Oh, yes, she looks like her madre, rest in peace six years now, red hair is in her family. Poor Juanita has been ill for several days with a fever. We are taking her to the doctor tomorrow.

Madre di Dios, what was this missing child doing in the valley? In a car accident but you followed some blood to this block? Well, no one here has seen anyone, have we? We were having a celebration and as you can hear, the band is a very good one but loud. I am sorry we can't help you. Of course. If anyone does see her, we will call at once."

Chapter Four

"Mr. Mick St. John? Do you have a daughter named Colleen?"

"Mick, what is it? What's happened?"

"Beth. Collie's been in an accident. That car taking her to the boot camp was hit in some kind of hit and run. Her driver was decapitated. They haven't found her yet but they know she's been injured."

"Where? We'll go right away."

"Beth, they've got police out knocking door to door in a five block area. They'll find her."

"How badly is she hurt? Oh, God, Mick. I was sending her away. Trying to fix her! Interfering in her life which I swore I would never do like my mother. And now she's gone. How can I ever live with myself?"

"They found some blood in the back near the rear door where she was evidently ejected. Looks like they followed the blood trail but then it stopped. She might have been picked up by someone – maybe a good Samaritan. I'll bet we'll be hearing from her anytime now. And don't go beating yourself up about this. She was going to have the time of her life at that boot camp. You think it was going to be punishment?

Are we talking about the same Collie? Tomboy, beats them every chance she gets? Beth, even if she is hurt, she'll heal, remember? And once she has a chance to phone home, she will. And you will not, I repeat not, ever let her know you feel guilty or she'll have the upper hand for life!"

"I'd still feel better if we went down there. When they find her, she might forget and in a frenzy try to feed off them. Or they will try to take her to a hospital. Mick, we've got to find her first!"

"I'll call Josef. Maybe his helo is available. But that storm coming in from the Pacific is starting to hit and it just might be too risky. Beth, don't worry. We'll find her."

Right before dawn, after searching for hours with no trace or smell of Collie, Mick must give up temporarily and get out of the breaking sunlight. The rain had washed away all smells. Nothing lingering, no emotions. He is puzzled and more than that, sick at heart that he will have to go back to Beth with no news. "Colleen, where are you?"

Chapter Five

"Juanita? That's my name? You must be joking! And I work scrubbing floors and cleaning toilets for some gringa for $12 an hour?"

The young girl had awoken again the following evening but was now thoroughly confused. Who was she? Where was she? What was this load of crap they were trying to pull over on her? And why was she looking at everyone in the room as though they looked good enough to eat?

"Juanita, here is that juice you asked for. I sent Manuella out all over the city to find it. I've never heard of it before, neither had anyone. But we found it at this especialty shop run by a mortician's assistant. The shop and the juice drink are both called "Bloody Delicious".

The fat Hispanic woman with the soft brown eyes beamed down at "Juanita". "We were afraid you were going to die so we moved you last night to my brother's house. He has medical training from being in the first Iraq war. He says you have amnesia but that as you heal, you should start remembering. And, once you are better, perhaps you could help us out by working? The drink and your medical bills are very expensive."

"I, …of course, …thank you, Mamacita. This is very good. Just what I needed. And I am starting to feel so much better. My head hurts a lot still but it isn't throbbing as bad as before. And, uh, can you tell me how I came to be at your house?"

"We do not know. You just suddenly appeared. You really can't remember anything? No, well, then until you do remember, stay with us. Be part of our familia."

"Family, yes, I've always wanted to be part of a large family. But do I really have to be a maid?"

"It is the only work that pays so well --- cash daily and they don't ask many questions, yes? Immigration, you understand?"

"Oh, yes, I see. You're in this country illegally so you can't go out and get normal jobs? One's that require papers, social security numbers? I – I think I know something about hiding one's identity. But I don't know how I know it. Oh, it's so annoying not being able to remember.

And don't you think that there must be someone out there looking for me? Doesn't anyone care enough to try to find me? Have you checked the papers or listened to the radio? Oh, you stay under the radar, don't you? Well, just as soon as I can, I'll be up and can help you out. And maybe my memory will come back and whoever I am, when I'm found, you'll get a reward!"

Chapter Six

Later that night at Josef's, Mick and Beth are searching for clues, anything that will help them find Collie.

"Those police detectives don't even believe a crime's been committed. They think she's a runaway!"

"Beth, calm down. It's true, Josef. And they haven't even tried matching the paint or the damage to find the hit and run vehicle. I'm beginning to suspect there's a lot more to this accident, especially since that driver's head didn't go through the windshield. I had Guillermo check it out – no glass shards in the neck, just fine Japanese steel. A sword. Something intentionally hit that car and killed the driver before he could get out. Was he the intended kill?"

Beth shudders. "Or were they for Collie? Mick, can you think of anyone who would want to kidnap her?"

Josef's face goes grim. Mick looks thunderous. "No way. She's not been seen for years. She was being punished by Lance and their sire. Beth banished her."

"But, Mick, if it is Coraline, wouldn't she have left you a trail to follow? You know, to let us know? A ransom or … something?"

"No, she learned from the past -- in 1982. I tracked her by your smell but she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. That's probably why I couldn't get anything the other night. She's learned to cover up the smell somehow. She might even be human again."

Josef looks grim again. "So if she did take Collie, to what purpose? And Beth's right, why wouldn't we have heard from her? No, I'm betting even if Coraline is involved, she's out there trying to find our redhead – just as much as we are."

Chapter Seven

The maid's outfit, all pink and white frilled, so totally inappropriate for cleaning toilets, fit Juanita "J Lo" Lopez perfectly. Leaning down to save her knees, which were starting to ache, she gets woozy. Oh, great, now I'm feeling like an old lady. Back aching, knees red and sore and now vertigo. Slumping down onto the radiant heated floor, the red head closes her eyes. Hmmn, I seem to know lots of words. Vertigo. And how do I know its meaning? I must have been in school sometime, somewhere. And I know how to use electronics, although the "family" didn't have any in their home. Too Poor. Not even a TV on which to practice their English! But maybe I can sneak away to the den. Getting up was harder than it should be but she was determined. I knew it. There's a phone and a computer. But who would I call and what would I look up? Maybe the newspaper might have something about me missing? Drat, password protected, locked and loaded with security software. Geesh, don't they trust us hired help?

Disappointment shot through her. A week had gone by with no return of her memory. Every once in a while there was a flash of a face – actually a smile – but no name came to her. Just a man's smile. Oh, that's right, it is a man. He has whiskers – I can almost feel his heavy beard as he holds me close. Whoa! And his smell, hmm, so clean and bold, just the right temperature for hugging. Now I see him completely. Handsome. Giggling, he's hot, whoever he is! Maybe tonight I can draw a picture of him. But I won't show it to my new "papa". He doesn't seem to want to find out who I am. It's like he wants to keep me in the dark. He likes me working, bringing in the money, especially since I work better at night, and get higher pay. He never lets me keep any although after the first time he held out his hand, I learned to hold back the extra tips I was slipped by the occasional kind lady. Still it wasn't much and I didn't know where I'd go anyway. It might be fun to go out, go to a movie, anything to relieve this work, work, work!

Maybe Mamacita will let me go sometime with Manuella to get my "high protein" health drink. I'd like to see this store. No one seems to question my diet. Maybe they have a cousin back in Mexico who has the same needs? A day out. If she won't let me go along, I'll just have to figure out a way to work it. I can be devious when I put my mind to it. They don't call me "Collie the Cat" for nothing! Holy crap, Collie. That's my name. Why does my name sound like dog? Here Lassie, here Collie. And that plus a quarter gets you … nothing these days. Zip. No last name, no other memories, except of that dark haired guy with the hazel eyes and wonderful smile. At least I have that to dream of tonight. Maybe I'm his pet!

Chapter Eight

"Beth, Josef thinks he's located the dealer for the swordmaker. Evidently that high a quality iron is actually old – like centuries. It's pounded down over and over until it has a shine and a very fine edge."

"So it's an antique and this man knows who can afford to own it?"

"Josef used his most persuasive technique …"

"Oh, I hope the poor man wasn't another victim of the tar pits."

"As I was saying, his most persuasive non-lethal techniques mostly consisting of giving him the look and fang treatment followed by the "but there's no such thing as vampires" routine again. Works everytime. Has 'em quivering. Anyway, this guy says there was a slim non-vamp wannabe came mincing into the gallery last week. Had an anonymous purchaser. Paid cash. Natch. No records. But the dealer said he had to have an address for his state records on lethal weapons. Brentwood."

"So let's pay him a visit!"

"Already done. Bogus street address. But I did get a very distinctive smell at the gallery. She's back and she may be posing as a gay man. I've got Logan working on locating her – maybe a recent home purchase or something will show up. So, what's your latest news?"

"Well, I had two thoughts. If Coraline is involved, how did she know where and when Collie would be alone and without a chaperone? So I went over to the school. That Applegate woman folded pretty quick, saying that "Aunt Coraline" had called on her, saying she wanted to surprise her niece and not to give away the secret but would there be a way to be allowed to see her? Naturally the woman was charmed and bribed so she evidently gave her a call when Collie was kicked out of school. And I just fed into her scheme perfectly with my boot camp pickup plan."

"So we know Coraline had the sword, knew the plan and just waited for the day?"

"Exactly. But, Mick, something went terribly wrong after the crash."

"What do you mean? She didn't have a plan B?"

"Josef is right. Coraline was so busy taking out the driver that Collie escaped. Maybe didn't even know she was being hunted. And that lead to my 2nd thought. I checked with the Detective who said the point of impact was most likely Collie's left temple. A head wound."

"Scalps bleed profusely. She could have been dazed, disoriented, she just moved out of there instinctively, away from the danger. Good girl, Collie. But why couldn't Coraline find her? Why couldn't I?"

"I think I can answer that one." Josef Kostan grins. "Actually it was Spike who brought it to my attention. It's the blood drink. What do they call it? "Bloody Delicious?" After a few weeks of drinking the stuff, Hybrids don't leave any smell. No decay, nothing. Coraline couldn't follow her. There was nothing to follow."

"So if Coraline doesn't have her … and we're pretty sure she doesn't, right? Then where did Collie disappear to and why hasn't she called us? Could the cops have been right all along, she ran away?"

"No, Beth, no. She wouldn't do that. There's something here we're missing. Didn't that detective say they did a door to door search? I'm going to go down to that accident scene. Again. Someone has got to know something."

Chapter Nine

"What have you learned? Where did my niece disappear to that night? Oh, you are useless. What do you mean she just vanished? I was there, remember? She had to have gone somewhere very near by. Well, find her, you idiot, and don't come back until you have her with you. Go door to door. Make someone remember! I must have her by tonight or I'll have to grab Beth again. Oh, never mind, just thinking to myself. Find the girl. Do not fail."

The blood, thought Coraline, it's in that deliciously rare blood. The secret to the permanent cure. She just knew it. There was always something so very appetizing about Beth Turner. And now her daughter, too, had that rare blood only rarefied so much more with Josef's sire. Yes, that was it. She knew it the second she thought it through. Of course, Cynthia's extensive research and schooling helped a bit. Still she was the one who connected the dots and figured it out exactly what was the missing ingredient .

And I've got to have it – Lance was intrigued. Now I've got to prove it to him tonight or he'll take me back permanently. To HIM. No, not again, the punishment was too severe the last time. I'll never willingly go back again. And if I'm right, thought Coraline, I can become a human again forever. It would be a lot to give up, this forever, but I would be able to have children, marry and live out a lifetime with someone. Hmm, maybe grabbing Beth makes more sense than I thought. If Mick were free, and took the permanent cure along with me …

I must find a way to get her away from the security of Josef and Mick.

"Josef. We need to talk. Meet me on neutral territory. That blood shop near the strip? Josef, I come in peace."

Chapter Ten

"Mr. St. John? Officer Jim Hanes. We met the night of the accident. Still no luck finding your daughter, huh?"

"Hanes. No, I'm back again. I just can't get it out of my head that she's somehow close by. Just doesn't know or is somehow unable to call out."

"That happens a lot when uh, children go missing."

"You guys still got the theory she was running away?"

"I guess. Dunno. I went onto a swing shift right afterwards. I've been on days until I'm just back tonight. Is that what the guys were theorizing? Hmm, funny."

"Funny? Why, what was happening that night?"

"Well, this witness placed your girl at the scene. Then when we investigated, the witness had left without leaving a name. But by then we had found Ms. St. John's blood trail."

"A witness, huh? Would you know this person again if you saw them?"

"Well, I never saw her. But I bet the detective on the scene got a picture of her. You know how those police cams are all installed in our vehicles these days."

"Okay. So you followed the blood. And?"

"Myself and another officer systematically knocked on all the doors block by block. No one contacted had seen or heard anything."

"Did you show them a picture?"

"No, sir. Hanes looked shocked. "We didn't know who we were looking for at the time. Ms. St. John was only identified through the driver's chauffeur's license. That took time. When were you notified, sir?"

"Call me Mick. It wasn't until around midnight."

"By that time we had finished our canvassing. I guess that's when the team came up with the runaway theory."

"So you never even saw what my daughter looks like, right?"

"No, sir, uh, Mick. Oh, that's your daughter? She's a real beauty with those blue eyes and that red …hair. Son of a gun. Now which house was that? They had a loud band playing. I could barely hear the guy. But I remember seeing a girl with a cloth over her forehead, peaking out from auburn hair. He called her his daughter. Said she took after her dead mother. There, the blue tiled one."

"Officer?"

"This is Mr. St. John. His daughter is the young lady we were searching for last week. I'm gonna ask again, and I want the truth or you know how fast I can have Immigration here?"

The older Hispanic woman nods. "Si, she was here. We were afraid to be found hiding her so Jose lied. But she is gone. I found this in her room at my brother's house."

A lovely pen and ink sketch of Mick was in her hands. With a sad smile, she continued," I love your daughter, Senor. But she has now remembered. And she had to leave."

"But she's not returned to us. Her mother is very worried. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Oh, Senor St. John, maybe my hermana, Manuella, might know. Oh, si, that's right. J Lo was saying she wanted to see that blood store where we got her special juice."

"A store sells "Bloody Delicious"?"

"Si, on the Sunset Strip. Next to the Mortuary." At this she crosses herself. "Muy pellagroso."

Chapter Eleven

Cellphones were ringing all over Los Angeles. But none of the recipients chose to answer, instead letting voice mail handle probably the most important calls of a lifetime.

One was driving and had a strict policy of not answering when she was driving. She was heading out to a small business where she'd been told she could purchase some more of Collie's favorite school drink. Beth hoped that by actually buying the juice instead of ordering it over the phone, that that would somehow bring Collie home. Crazy thinking, but she was desperate. You're losing it, Turner. Get a grip. Oh, that phone is persistent. Maybe it's Mick calling with some news but she wasn't going to take the risk of answering in all this horrible traffic. He'd just have to wait until she was parked.

Another cell stridently rang. But the owner hadn't brought it along, forgetting in her haste to make the meet to remember it. Too bad, thought the French servant henchman. Miss high and mighty's just going to miss out on catching her niece and making that compound work again. As if adding blood would work. Pfft. Lance will want to know so that he can enjoy the fun, of course. But then bringing his sister down a peg always puts Monsieur in a good mood.

Josef was trying to reach Mick, finally leaving him a carefully coded message so that Beth wouldn't freak out and come charging down to the strip, stake in hand. Although, thought Josef, that's not a bad idea.

And finally Guillermo, who's cellphone doesn't have the goods like the others, and his call to Mick gets dropped. "Hey, man, you got a phone I can use? Yeah, I just need to make this call and then we can settle up. No, man, that's 10 pints of O neg. Look just a quick call. I gotta let my friend know. It's really important. Mick, man, you're never gonna believe who I just saw come into the shop. Yeah, another of my little side businesses? You know, that drink you've been trying out with the kids? Yeah, man, that's my shop, "Bloody Delicious". Oh, man, we've got trouble. Better get down here pronto. Looks like we've got the perfect storm brewing here."

And into this vortex of a little shop of horrors, Miss Collie Juanita "J Lo" walks in right on the heels her Uncle Lance, where suddenly her memory comes flooding back all at once.

The young vampire in the back room looks quizzically at his boss. "Oh, man" moaned Guillermo. "Kid, you ever see that movie, "The Perfect Storm"? Yeah, well, if I were you I'd either vamoose or get ready to be part of the mother of all vampire rumbles."

"So you see, Uncle Lance, I'm fine. Just a few stitches and once I got some decent blood into my system, they healed up. I was afraid of a scar but that thankfully didn't happen." Collie has been telling him what she remembered from the accident and subsequent medical care. Being the polite girl she had been brought up to be, asks "And what about you, Uncle Lance? How is it that you're back in the states? Is Aunt Coraline with you? And that weird guy, Andre, who I hope you don't mind me saying, reminds me of Peter Lorre. You know, the guy who was always saying "heh, heh, in that creepy voice in the Maltese Falcon."

Before he can form an answer, undoubtedly due to shock, she starts noticing the people around her. Most are trying very hard to contain their laughter but she spies one who just looks incredibly happy. "Mom! I'm back. I just remembered who I was when I walked in and saw Uncle Lance. And you won't believe what I've been through! I've been working as a maid for practically minimum wage. Oh, and Mom, we're gonna have to do something for the Lopez family. They saved me and fed me and …Aunt Coraline's here, too! Did you see her, Uncle Lance?

Geesh, who knew this shop was such a kicking place!"

Chapter Twelve

"So you, Auntie, want my blood 'cause it's got some kind of super powers in it? No way, you're kidding, right? Well, sure, if you want to take a little to try, why not? I've got plenty. Just don't be draining me, okay? 'Cause I've just been through a lot of trauma and I need to keep up my strength."

Beth St. John was ready to do battle. Joan of Arc was a nobody in comparison to how Beth felt in protecting her youngest but then, miracle of miracles ,she discovered that the fledgling could charm the skirt off the pope. Mick and Josef arrived just in time to see Coraline putting a drop of blood into her little mixture and then cutting herself. Gasping, Beth was actually afraid for Coraline. She might be a cold hearted vampire bitch, but what if this stuff doesn't work? Or worse works but leaves her ugly and mortal? Oh, that would be a shame. Tsk, tsk, naughty Beth, shaking her head at herself. Collie has turned to her mother and catches her eye and both burst into the giggles which makes Mick give them that raised eyebrow. They quickly get their emotions back under control but both now wear the look of two close friends. The closest of friends with the same Cheshire cat smiles.

"So, Sister, I don't detect any change at all. There's no mortal smell. Rather, there's nothing at all. You have failed and now you must suffer the consequences once again."

"But Lance, it's got to work. I know it's the blood. Collie's might be tainted somehow. Maybe we should try Beth's?"

Mick steps in. "That'll be enough, Coraline. No more experiments tonight. If you want to try another sample, you'll have to ask politely. But at another time. I just want to get Collie home where she can fill in the blanks of where she's been for the past week and a half. Let's go."

Guillermo, seeing that all has calmed down and that the family is about to leave, asks Beth. "You want some more of that drink, right? How about a half a case? Just processed and put into the cartons."

"Processed?" Beth asks. "You mean you just filter the blood and pop it into there, right?"

"Heck no, this is California. State laws say you can't have nothing totally raw. Maybe you noticed how smooth it was, hey, Collie?"

"Yeah, I guess. It sort of tastes like tomato juice? To tell you the truth, Guillermo, it's kind of bland. It's really gross but I totally like that I don't stink anymore."

Josef quips "Collie, we been noticing Spike's eau de skunk smell's gone. So what's the secret, Guillermo? If you can't just go for the pure blood, what's the state requiring?"

"Aw, man, it's got to be heated. You know, like Wisconsin cow milk."

Coraline, about to be lead out by her brother turns back. "That's why it's not working. The damn stuff is pasteurized."

Chapter Thirteen

Collie's rescuers, the Lopez Family, have been invited to the old Monaghan Estate with its Olympic size pool and great indoor wood dance floor as a Benefit for the Hispanic community. Kostan Industries is the official sponsor and the whole Kostan family is there. There is plenty to eat and drink, with special beverages provided by "Bloody Delicious."

Across the room from the sounds of the mariachi band now playing, Collie is holding court with both vamps and humans around her. Her mother and father are nearby as is her brother, Elliott, who has brought a date.

Beth is glowing. "I've got to say how proud I am of Collie. Look, Mick, how she makes sure she includes everyone into the conversation and that all are having a good time." Beth St. John is amazed at the turnabout of her daughter. From being a spoiled brat to community fundraiser and humanitarian. So much can happen when you just let things play out naturally, she thought ruefully. Remember that in the future, Turner.

"So, Mom, I've been talking to Uncle Lance and he thinks I should come to Europe. Have you heard of the Sorbonne? It's some kind of university but he says in France you don't have to be 18. You just have to take these qualifying tests to find your aptitude. So what do you think?

Both parents say at the same time "Absolutely not" and "Oh, that sounds like fun!" then look at each other in surprise. "Uh, Collie, let me talk it over with dad later and we'll see."

Just then the Mariachi Band breaks for the night. Ah, thought Josef, finally some peace and quiet. Hopefully he can find some more appropriate music for some slow dancing with Simone. Maybe some 'Ole blue eyes. That Frank Sinatra sure was a pistol. Had almost as much energy as me. And needed a lot less sleep. Don't know how he kept it up but he had our whole rat pack – even that weasel Lawford – going until dawn. At least Peter took our secrets – and the Kennedy's – to his grave. Ah, those were the days, Josef thought smugly. Give me Vegas in the 50's any day, baby. Simone nudges him. "What's got you grinning?"

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see what their music library might hold. I'm in the mood for some slow dancing, aren't you?"

Looking around at the assorted partygoers, Simone grins. "I am but it doesn't look like this crowd likes it slow."

"Hey, Uncle Josef. Great party, isn't it? Thanks ever so much for taking care of that pesky Immigration problem. Jose says he even got a job with your sanitation division."

"My pleasure, Collie. After all, he did us a big favor. And I always repay my debts. Say, do you know if there's any smooth jazz or Sinatra music available?"

"Funny you should mention it, Uncle Josef. Spike arranged for D.J. Dr. Dread whose got a whole great lineup of songs. He should be setting up soon. And I have a surprise for Mom and Dad. Actually, it's from Aunt Coraline. Before she left for, uh, I guess, France she felt bad about trying to kidnap me and all so she left me with a CD. Said that it was music from the 50's."

"Oh, yeah, what's it sound like? Maybe a little Ella Fitzgerald? Brubeck, at least? Even (making a face) Perry Como?"

"Doubt it, Uncle J. I think it's some group called the McTones. I guess Dad cut a record with that band before he met her and got married."

"Mick the musician, sounds like fun. Is that, uh, Dr. Dread? Seeing a vampire with dreadlocks and a purple beret, Josef shakes his head. Suddenly the air is split with the booming song, "It's a Dead Man's Party. Everyone was there."

"Uh, I think I'll go have a little chat with Spike about his music tastes."

And in the corner, Jose, Manuella and Mamacita Lopez quietly are talking. When the music starts, Jose leans over and whispers "Quanto Vampiros?" With the answer he says, "Aye, Chihuahua!"

(It appears that no one reading this story previously "gets" this last reference so I'll tell you what it means: the phrase "aye, Chihuahua" came into our vernacular when it was was prefaced by Mexicans upon hearing how many Apache were about to attack them (quanto apaches? I heard this from a Texan so it could be true or could be a tall tale, who knows with Texans?)


End file.
